Betting Specials
}} The Easy Allies Betting Special, previously known as Bets Showdown and Betting Exhibition, is a series of special events in which the Allies make predictions about various subjects related to gaming events, with the biggest one of the year, the Electronic Entertainment Expo, as the stage for the main Betting Special. After the event has ended, whoever loses these bets would then have to fulfill a punishment previously stated and agreed upon by the contestants. Participants Hosts *Michael Huber, previously as Punished Huber *Kyle Bosman, previously as Unrepentant Bosman Current Champion *Ian Hinck as Rainy Day Ian Other contestants *Bradley Ellis as Ultima Brad *Daniel Bloodworth as Cold Blooded *Brandon Jones as Brand Manager *Ben Moore as Benzilla *Michael Damiani as More of a Sports Guy *Don Casanova as himself *Sophie as herself History They started as a 1-on-1 competition between and based on their love for fantasy football and degenerate gambling back at , which they called , while the rest of the staff served as team members who would bet on their leader's behalf. The winner of those bets would then claim the Slusser Cup for themselves. These betting events eventually carried onto the Easy Allies, with the first one held for E3 2016. However, after The Trial of Kyle Bosman, the rest of the Allies became more involved and started betting on their own, each playing as a character inspired by themselves, parodying the WWE Money in the Bank events. For the next betting event, the majority of the Allies participated for a chance to go against Huber on the next Betting Special, with the winner being Brad. He would later come back as Ultima, with a confident and challenging attitude that would define him for the rest of the events, stating that a new era of Betting Specials was ready to come. His predictions would ultimately come true, as he became the new Champion and claimed the Slusser Cup for himself. Furthermore, his first action as the Champion was to throw the old relic to the trash, taking with him the new Money in the Bank briefcase, ready to cash it in. The next event would see the introduction of the rest of the cast challenging the new Champion: Cold Blooded, Unrepentant Bosman, Rainy Day Ian, Punished Huber, Benzilla, and Brand Manager. With Damiani as the referee and a new set of rules, Cold Blooded's strategy of being cold and calculating proved to be effective, earning him the right to challenge Ultima for the newly introduced Champion Belt. Nonetheless, Cold Blooded did not come close to beating the Champion on the next event for E3 2017, and Ultima Brad had started to become an unstoppable force. It was time for the West Division of the Allies - Ben, Ian, Huber, and Damiani - to step in and challenge him. All of them, except for Ben, would end up in a tie, which was then resolved in a match of Mario Party 2's Bowser's Big Blast, which they've been using as a tie-breaker since , with Ian being the victor. Next came the Coast Division's turn: Kyle, Don, Blood and Jones, with the latter winning with a crushing lead. Finally, the two winners would go against each other in the last event of the year to earn the right to challenge the Champion once more. In a scoreboard that went back and forth, Ian was ultimately declared the new winner. For E3 2018, it was finally time for Rainy Day Ian to take on the biggest challenge, and claim the belt from the undefeated Champion. In an unexpected turn of events, Rainy Day came up as the winner and brought an end to Ultima's long winning streak once and for all. However, Ultima declared that he had actually grown bored of Betting Specials and their ridiculous rules, going away and back to his original body, presumably never to come back again, while a doubtful Damiani watched from the shadows. The Council Whenever there's a bet that causes controversy, whether for its unclear wording or the deliberation of its results, they would have to be consulted with a special Council formed by all the remaining Allies who are not participating in the aforementioned bet. Their decision is final, and neither the participants nor the audience can dispute their claim. Format The rules and format of Betting Specials change almost with every iteration, as a means to adapt to the current event and other surrounding circumstances, or just to try new things and gauge what works best and what doesn't. Furthermore, the bets themselves have become more strict and specific with their wording as to try to avoid the Council getting involved. Still, these events normally follow a basic structure composed of four major segments. Simple Bets Normal bets that are usually likely to happen but still unpredictable, previosuly stated by the participants and/or the hosts. During different Betting Specials, they may have different categories within themselves. Don's Dirty Deal Previously known as "Double Down on ", these are special predictions that usually involve mathematical formulas. Due to their complexity and unpredictability, they normally cost more points than normal bets. Final Bets Crazy and unrealistic predictions based on the contestant's wildest dreams, and they score the highest points of all the bets because of this. As the hosts have stated numerous times, there is no honor in an easy and cheap Final Bet win, so the more likely these are, the more they will pressure the participants to add to it for it to qualify. Stakes At the end of each event, the participants have to state the Stakes for their challenger when they lose, which have to be accepted by both of them. During Betting Specials with more than one contender, there would be just one punishment directed to every loser, so they would have to be agreed upon by the hosts and/or the whole group beforehand. They usually would have to follow a theme deliberated by the event's winner at the end of the results show. Category:Specials